Sick Days
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: UPDATED! OMG! Rowen falls under illness, and It's up to Sage to find out what's wrong! But what's this? Rowen is afriad of needles and doctors...? OI! Poor Sage... good luck to 'im!
1. It Begins

A.N. I don't own, o.k.?  
  
NOTES!!: Rowen and Sage own an apartment, k?  
  
The morning sun arose over the Toyama countryside, shedding it's blissful light on the sleeping people as the rays weaved over it in a warm blanket.  
  
The town was waking up in a flurry of alarm clocks and a call from parents to their children, telling them to wake up for breakfast was ready.  
  
In a very familiar building, the people rose with diligence and grace, ready to start a new day. At least, all of them accept one.  
  
This particular person nearly broke the alarm clock, then rolling back over and nestling into the covers. Of course, this was normal for him; he absolutely hated getting up in the morning. If aloud, he would have slept all day.  
  
The door handle jiggled, and the door came open as an early riser entered the sleeper's domain. The blonde chuckled to himself as he drew back the curtains, letting the sunshine in.  
  
Sage chuckled once more as Rowen muttered something incoherent, and probably very rude as the sun shinned upon him.  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty," The blonde haired youth taunted.  
  
"Go away." Rowen moaned, his response more nasal than normal, and.. was it a bit hoarse too?  
  
"Come on, the day is new and the breakfast is on the table!"  
  
"I don't care." Rowen? Not care about food? Sage sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"Ro..?"  
  
"go away!" yet again with the nasal voice. Sage finally just threw back the covers, revealing the blue haired teen who had barely a shred of clothing, yet a pair of boxers.  
  
Rowen cracked an eye at Sage, his cheeks where flushed, and his face pale. A look of concern grew on Sage's face.  
  
"You feeling alright?" Rowen took a minute to answer, pondering it, it seemed.  
  
"No." he sniffled, his nose awfully stuffy sounding.  
  
"I can't bweath," Poor Rowen! He couldn't make the proper 'R' sound it seemed!  
  
Sage gently rubbed his best friend's back, trying to offer as much comfort as possible.  
  
"I'm going to go get the thermometer,"  
  
"No.. I'll get it.. I need the bwathwoom (Bathroom) anyways," he sniffled and tried getting up, but literally fell out of the bed and began crawling on the floor.  
  
"Don't do that, the floor is cold!"  
  
"Bathroom. need..go. pee."  
  
"Floor Cold.. bad for sick, sleepy, Rowen." Sage replied, continuing the childish chatter.  
  
"Soft bed. hard floor. floor closer, Rowen stay,"  
  
The blonde simply picked Rowen from the floor and carried him to the bathroom, standing him by the toilet.  
  
"alright, go,"  
  
"can't.. look." Sage rolled his eyes and turned his head the other way, concentrating on the 'lovely' (meaning they were hideous) patterns on the wall. He was disturbed form his thought when he heard the toilet flush.  
  
"lets get you back to bed."  
  
"can walk." Rowen took one step and fell.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"fine, can cwawl (crawl)... can cwawl (crawl)." Sage chuckled and picked up his friend once more, carefully carrying him, replacing him on the bed and covering him back up.  
  
"I'm.fine.. Go.leave.."  
  
"I'm going to take your temperature, I'll be right back. so DON'T move," Sage went into the hideous bathroom and retrieved the thermometer, catching Rowen trying to escape.  
  
"What did I say about moving!?" He pushed Rowen gently back into place, and stuck the thermometer in his mouth,"  
  
"ut 'm 'ot 'ick!" Sage took out the thermometer as it beeped.  
  
"According to this you are!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts, stay put while I go make a phone call," he paused. "if you move, I'll tie you to the bed," Rowen pouted and crossed his arms.  
  
# Moshi moshi! Mouri residence. This is Cye Speaking, who may I ask is calling?  
  
#Good morning Cye, this is Sage  
  
#Good morning to you too, what can I help you with?  
  
#Ro's sick, and he's denying it.  
  
#well, that's usual. What's his temperature?  
  
#99.5  
  
#well.. If there is any change tomorrow call, alright?  
  
#arigatou.  
  
#take care  
  
*Click*  
  
Sage turned to Rowen, who was trying to get to the bathroom.  
  
"Rowen Hashiba!"  
  
"but I was thirsty.." Sage sighed and put the youth back into bed.  
  
"Look, I'll go and get you some water. just stay put, alright?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
So Sage went down to get his companion some water. On impulse he just brought a cup and the whole jug up, that way he wouldn't have to go back down later. Sage opened the door with his foot and set the water jar on the desk, filling the cup with the ice cold water.  
  
"here," he said softly, handing it to Rowen.  
  
"Arigatou.." Rowen said, before gulping the water down without so much as taking a breath! Then to sage's amazement he began refilling it by reaching over and pressing the button to fill it.  
  
Sage watched as the contents of what had been a humongous jug went down to nothing! Once that happened Rowen sighed, and put the cup on the counter.  
  
"You sure were thirsty.."  
  
"Hai.." Rowen was going to ad more to it. but didn't he just thought 'I still am too..' to his lonesome. Sage sighed and pulled the covers up around his friend, as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he murmured, stroking sweaty blue locks form his friend's face.  
TBC?  
  
A.N. what's wrong with poor Ro? Will Sage ever figure it out? TO BE CONTINUED! R&R!!!  
  
A.N.2: if you don't know how to review, let me tell ya! You see that thing at the bottom of the page that says 'submit review' and it has a button that says go? Push it!! 


	2. The healer and the sick, poor Ro never m...

A.N. wow. I didn't think anyone would LIKE this. thank you to all that reviewed!  
  
Sage was awakened for the second time that night as a very sleepy Rowen reached over and got water.  
  
"That's your third cup.. I'm counting."  
  
"You need a new hobby,"  
  
::'I just worry.':: Sage said mentally, his eyes looking at Rowen, his bed adjacent form his friend's.  
  
His thoughts were plagued with the worry of what was wrong with his friend, and he slept fitfully that night.  
  
**  
  
The morning sun arose once more over Toyama, and the blue haired teen still slept, while the blonde rose quickly with cat-like ease. He checked on his companion, his cheeks were a bit fevered.  
  
Sage's brow contorted into worry wrinkles as he listened to the raspy breathing. Suddenly he was looking into depths of blue.  
  
"what?" Rowen asked, a bit of sleepiness and annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"good.." Rowen closed his eyes and soon his breathing became more regular and slow. Sage sighed and walked over to the phone, dialing Cye's number.  
  
#Mouri residence, Cye speaking. Who may I ask is calling?  
  
#It's Sage.  
  
# Oh. is Rowen any better? .wait of course not! I told you to call if he wasn't, how stupid of me, gomen ne Sage.  
  
#It's alright. but.. he's denying he's sick..  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"when did you get up?"  
  
"since I did!"  
  
"Hey! Gimme that back!"  
  
"Gimme gimme never gets!"  
  
"Argh! Give me the bloody phone!" sounds of thumping and a brawl goin on until..  
  
#Cye! Ya gotta help me! Sage swears he's gona take me ta the doctors! I don't wana! Ya gotta he-OOF!  
  
#sorry about that Cye, I'm back, and don't listen to him, he IS sick!  
  
#alright.. alright. Can you describe his symptoms?  
  
"I'M NOT SICK!"  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
#he's had 1 gallon of water before bed, and 20 glasses during his sleep period.  
  
"D-DID NOT!" Sage glared at Rowen.  
  
#He's got a fever and he knows it!  
  
#alright, I'd say get him to the doctor..  
  
#that's the hard part.  
  
#good luck then.  
  
#right, thank you  
  
Sage turned to Rowen who was sitting on the bed and pouting.  
  
"None of that, you're going to the doctor whether you like it or not!" Rowen's eyes widened and his face paled.  
  
"NO! No No NO! I hate needles! Doctors and needles bad for Rowen! BAD FOR ROWEN!!!"  
  
"No, doctors are good for you!"  
  
"Bad!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Bad!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Bad!!!!!"  
  
"GOOD!!!"  
  
"BAD!!!!"  
  
"I SIAD GOOD AND THAT'S FINAL! YA HEAR!?" Rowen shut up at that moment. There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"But I don't wana.."  
  
"Well I don't care! Now get your butt back into bed or else!" Rowen eeped but complied, already feeling his fever.  
  
"No fair."  
  
"alls affair in love and war, same goes for sickness and health, death and living,"  
  
"I hate you,"  
  
"I love you too, get sleep while I make your appointment." As Sage turned Rowen stuck his tongue out, and while Sage knew this, he didn't turn and bust him. He still had a very important appointment to make.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N. LOL so funny! ^_^ R&R 


	3. Sage VS Rowen, battle of the minds now w...

A.N. *giggles* so funny.. So funny!  
  
Sage walked semi calmly to the phone and dialed the number he had posted on the wall.  
  
#Moshi Moshi! Dr. Teki's office, Sophie speaking, how may I help you?  
  
#Hello, this is Sage Date. I'm calling to make an appointment for my friend, Rowen hasiba-  
  
"Don't listen! He's crazy!" cough, "I'm fine!" on the other line Sophie giggled as she heard the argument take place. On her note pad she wrote; Rowen Hashiba, unwilling.  
  
"GET OFF MY LEG AND GET BACK TO BED!"  
  
"NEVER! GIMME THE PHONE!" a thud and a squawk. Then an undignified yelp.  
  
#Sorry about that Miss I'm so sorry.  
  
#it's o.k., I've heard worse.... Sophie giggled, and Sage sighed.  
  
#so, how about that appointment?  
  
#Can you describe his symptoms?  
  
#Hai., Fever, intake of lots of water, coughing, fatigue and sometimes he is so weak he can't get up.  
  
#I see. how does tomorrow at 1?  
  
#That would be great.  
  
#Good luck Mr. Date  
  
#Uh. thanks.  
  
Sage turned on Rowen as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Told you I'd tie you to the bed.."  
  
"Shut up and untie me!" another cough. Sage looked at his friend, growing increasingly worried. Rowen's face was even more flushed and he really didn't look too well.  
  
But none-the-less, the blonde untied him, but Rowen made no move to move. He just sat on his bed, sweating a bit.  
  
"Turn off the lights..please.." Sage did so without a word, and also closed the curtain, darkening the room.  
  
"Hungry?" a groan from Rowen.  
  
"No. all I want is to sleep, but you could bring me a glass of water." And then Rowen was out like a light. Sage put a glass of water on his bed stand, and then retreated to the living room to watch some T.V.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Let go of the door!"  
  
"NEVER!! HELP! CALL 911! I DON'T WANA GO!!!" Sage said a quick apology to all the innocent bystanders that had come to watch the blonde try and drag his friend form the car.  
  
"Just let go!"  
  
"HELP ME!!! SOMEONE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rowen started chanting 'I don't wana' in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!!! YOUR" Pull "GOING!"  
  
The car door broke, and Sage began dragging an overall kicking, screaming, and all in all hysterical Rowen into the hospital by his legs. Once inside, the doors safely closed, Sage dumped Rowen into one of the chairs.  
  
"Stay. here." he ordered between clenched teeth. Rowen nodded meekly and began to fiddle with his thumbs as Sage went to the reception desk.  
  
"Mr. Date I presume?' a blond haired receptionist asked.  
  
"hai. Ms. Sophie?"  
  
"Hai ^^. I Take it the man you dragged in here screaming as if there was no tomorrow was our unwilling patient Mr. Hashiba?"  
  
"That would be him."  
  
"Well before we get anywhere, I think you should know he is sneaking out the door," Sophie giggled as Sage turned around.  
  
"Rowen!"  
  
"ah! Gangway!" Rowen began a mad dash. He was fast.  
  
But Sage was Faster.  
  
He immediately caught up with his companion and dragged him back inside by the collar of his shirt. Sophie let out another giggle as Sage finally made it back to her desk.  
  
"The doctor can see you in a few minutes."  
  
"I don't wana! You can't make me! I'm a" cough, "full grown man!"  
  
"then act like it!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"You are not!"  
  
"am too!"  
  
"are not!"  
  
"am too!  
  
"are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Ha I got you!" Rowen glared.  
  
"I'm rubber and your glue! Whatever you say bounces offa me and sticks to you!"  
  
"That's so childish! You're going and that's final!"  
  
"It's not final until I say it's final, and now it's final!" it took a few minutes for Rowen to register this in his brain before he glared, "You got me again!"  
  
"I know, I'm more brilliant than you,"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Boys! Can we PLEASE not start again? The Doctor is ready for you," and then Rowen found himself being dragged down the wall by his shirt.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
A.N. You like ^^? 


	4. The dreaded QTip from hell! LOL

A.N.*sob* I'm sooo sorry! How could I have done this to you? How could I have waited this long to update!! *sobs some more*  
  
Sick Days: Chapter 4  
  
"I hate you." Was what poor Rowen said as he sat on the cold plastic-y table.  
  
"I love you." Was what Sage replied with a chipper smile. Rowen scowled and folded his arms. The nurse had said she'd be right back so she could get the prior checks done before the doctor came.  
  
Rowen shivered just thinking about it. Sage smirked and then chuckled.  
  
"Oh what's wrong Rowen? Is the big bad doctor gonna scare you?" he laughed. Rowen glared dizzily.  
  
"No." he denied. But inside he was screaming 'hell ya! What are you? And idiot!!??' He casually leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes. His head hurt sooo bad!  
  
"Not feeling good?" Sage sat next to him on the large bed thing and put a hand on his forehead in concern.  
  
"What do you think genius?" Sage frowned and pulled his hand off his friend's forehead. His face was still flushed.  
  
"I'm so thirsty."  
  
"I can't give you anything, I'm sorry." Sage hopped off the bed and leaned on the wall in deep thought.  
  
What was troubling his friend so much?  
  
The door opened and the smiling nurse returned with a long Q-tip thing in hand. She walked over to Rowen who regarded her warily.  
  
"Open your mouth please." She smiled. Rowen rolled his eyes and did so. He gave a startled cry when she stuck the cotton swap in his mouth, and back to his throat. She then took it out and put it in a tube.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Teki will be with you in a moment." Then she walked over to Sage with a second cotton swap.  
  
"Please open your mouth." Sage raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"It's too see if you also have contracted whatever Mr. Hashiba has, now please open up." Rowen grinned evilly at Sage who gulped and opened his mouth, nearly gagging at the intrusion. Instead he only coughed and his breath caught.  
  
"Thank you." She said, a little too chipper as she left the room in a happy little skip.  
  
"She's too happy." Sage muttered and resumed leaning on the wall. Rowen only laughed gleefully like a dark little chipmunk and resumed leaning on the wall next to him.  
  
"Justice is served." He muttered at Sage who grumbled obstinacies under his breath.  
  
"If you're getting me sick I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Ya, ya. You know you couldn't live without me."  
  
"Wanna bet on that?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Good, I'd win."  
  
"Would not."  
  
"Would too."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not! Not! Not!"  
  
"Too! Too! Too!" the door opened and in stepped a-...  
  
You know what I'm going to say, don't you? *evil laugh*  
  
TBC! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! 


	5. Ohmygod!

I'm sorry for waiting so long-anyways, here is the next chapter!  
  
Sick Days  
  
Chapter 5: Oh my god!  
  
Well, as we left off in our last chapter, Sage and Rowen were arguing until the door knob began to jiggle and in stepped...  
  
"Oh no.." Rowen groaned.  
  
"Why me?" He looked towards the ceiling and for a minute Sage thought he was going to cry. He looked so miserable up on that counter.  
  
But back to the funny part!  
  
In through the door stepped, yes, yet ANOTHER horrible, evil, undead fiend! Yes! A Nurse! Oh my god! Everyone run! You're all going to die!  
  
No, seriously.  
  
If you want to be saved get on the floor and pretend your bacon in the pan!  
  
That's right! Sizzle! Sizzle! MWAHAHHA!  
  
O.k., o.k.! We all know your probably getting mad at me, so here ya go-on with the torture!  
  
Rowen groaned. His battered, beat up, sickly body had had just about enough today! I mean, seriously, how much worse could it get?  
  
"I came to get some blood from you Mr. Hashiba." She smiled cheekily; yes the little brat had the nerve to smile!  
  
Rowen, upon hearing this, turned white and began to shake.  
  
"S-Saaaaage!" Sage sighed. Poor Rowen. He hated needles. He hated them with a vengeance! To him all needles were evil creatures from the fiery pits of hell! According to Dante, the philosopher, it was probably the eight level, or was it the ninth? Oh well, he didn't want to muck with it right now! All he knew was that needles were and would forever remain evil!  
  
"Mr.. Hashiba?" the nurse was obviously confused and she held up the needle and syringe blankly. Sage sighed and unfolded his arms and got up from the wall.  
  
"Either you come calmly, or I hold you like a little baby."  
  
"You'll never take me aliiive!" Rowen made a mad dash for the door, using the cupboard to propel himself. The cupboard of course felt and wood went flying as well as glass, pills, cotton swabs, etc, etc.  
  
Sage caught onto Rowen's legs, the later screamed shrilly and they fell in and undignified heap. They grappled for a minute before Sage successfully pinned Rowen on the floor.  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
"Uh right.." Rowen began to scream at the top of his lungs, hoarsely, shrilly, and sounding much like a girl.  
  
"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!" the nurse 'casually' stuck the needle in and began to draw blood. Rowen's face went paler, showing off his flushed cheeks more.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAA!" the nurse pulled away and by that time Rowen was clinging to sage by not only his arms but his legs as well.  
  
"SHE'S CRAAAAAAAZY!!! CRAAAAZY! LOOK! SHE LOOKS LIKE A DEMENTED CHIPMOOOONK!!!!" he wailed, and Sage finally had to pry him off. Finally he set Rowen on the counter.  
  
"Baby."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"too!"  
  
"noot!"  
  
"Toooo!"  
  
"NOOOOOT!"  
  
"TOOOOOOO!"  
  
"NOOOOOT!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOT!  
  
"TOO! And that's final!"  
  
A few moments of silence, and then a few choice words could be heard for miles.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A.N. Sorry it took so long! I was having friend troubles! 


	6. I know you!

A.N. I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER! But school and finals and summer gym and all that 'fun' stuff has stopped me! Not to mention my parents got married, I inherited a new 11-year-old sister who is hyperactive, and I've been sick off and on! I'm so soooooooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!!!!!

Sick Days

Chapter 6

O.K., so after his little screaming fit, Rowen was definitely regretting screaming so very loud. Why? Well, that was because now his head was just killing him! Yes, you heard me, killing him! It was like a demented little monkey (otherwise known as a child…) was beating him over the head with a sledgehammer.

Of course, this did not, by any means, stop him from glaring at Sage. He could almost swear the guy was bent on destroying him, or at least incapacitating him…who knew anymore?

Rowen moaned and seized his head as a sudden wave of pain vibrated through his aching skull. However, when he opened his eyes again he found Sage looking at him with concern, his violet depths pools of concern. Rowen's stomach flipped as a wave of nausea overtook him.

"Are you alright?" Sage asked, for what seemed the umpteenth time. Rowen gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"What do YOU think?" he barked irritably and immediately regretted it when his head throbbed in pain and he saw the brief look of hurt cross his friend's face.

"Sorry.." he murmured quietly thereafter.

"It's alright, you aren't feeling your greatest." Sage said in a calm, quit voice so as not to hurt Rowen's aching head. Inside he was screaming for the doctor to arrive soon, he really wanted to get Rowen home, comfortable, and relaxed. Not to mention feeling better!

Suddenly, the doorknob began to jiggle and Rowen froze, doom spreading across his features, headache long forgotten.

This was it, the moment of truth. The moment that Rowen had been dreading and Sage had been waiting for the whole time they'd been here. For Sage it was a relief. For Rowen it was death and doom all together. Worse than the Q-tip from hell, worse than the perky nurses, and yes…worse than getting his blood drawn (but not by too much)! This was the evil, the dreaded, the crazy/insane doctor that was, at this point, the worst thing that could enter Rowen's life!

And…. It was a kind looking man with sparkle in his eyes as he smiled cheerfully and rightfully at all that crossed his path? Not some insane sicko who was bent on causing mayhem and destroying his patients? Where was his deranged lunatic? The man in white he had feared since he was just a little Rowen?

"Hello, my name is doctor Teki!" the man smiled, letting the door close behind him with a soft click. Rowen stared, and Sage smiled.

"It's good to see you again! I haven't seen you since collage!"

Dun!

Dun!

DUN!

TBC!

A.N. So what do ya think? You like? PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Should have seen it coming

Author's note: OMG, she updates! Bwahaha! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy writing and rewriting a novel

Sick Days 7

You had to hand it to Rowen, you really did. Thus far he hadn't fainted and hadn't screamed his lungs out at every given and non-given moment.

Of course, that could have been because of the leveling stare Sage was giving him as the doctor preformed all those evil, demented, tasks. These tasks, demented and hell-bent on being evil, included the stethoscope and all its diabolical coldness, which was one of Rowen's least favorite as the coldness made his head, oddly enough, ache even worse.

Dr. Teki was very thorough; much to Rowen's annoyance, and it only made the blue-haired teen think the evil man would strike when he or Sage wasn't looking. Thus, it was very easy to understand why Rowen was tense.

Finally, finally, after many, many, many, ma-well, you get the point- minutes of stupid, evil, demented, diabolical-you get it once again- examinations and tests, Dr. Teki stepped away with a smile as he wrote things down on his clipboard.

There were several tense moments of silence in which Rowen glared at the doctor and Sage glared at Rowen. It went something like this;

Rowen glared.

Sage glared.

The doctor remained unaware to it all.

And it continued on and on and on and on and on and on and on and-well, let's pretend you know where this is going..-until the evil demented psychopathic doctor politely excused himself from the room to collaborate with the nurses and reach a verdict.

While he was gone, some very interesting things happened;

Rowen glared.

Sage glared.

Rowen made a face.

Sage made the same face.

Rowen sighed and harrumphed,

Sage also did this.

Rowen looked us and raised a brow,

Sage copied.

Rowen crossed his arms.

Sage mimicked him.

Rowen caught on to the mimicry.

Sage smirked.

Rowen stuck out his tongue.

Sage raised an eyebrow, letting his smirk widen.

"I hate you."

"You always say this, and yet you never mean it."

"You're evil."

"point being?"

"Quite copying me." Rowen ordered.

"Quite copying me." Sage returned quite childishly, copying his friend.

Rowen went silent.

Sage smirked and remained silent.

The clock ticked.

The clock tocked.

Rowen wanted to shoot the clock.

Sage wanted very badly to laugh, but his conscience kept him in check.

The poor sick teen tried to relax on the cold table, a wave of nausea coming over him, as well as exhaustion. Then, the door opened and he sat bolt upright, nearly loosing his, ahem, cookies, so to speak at the sudden movement. Sage gave him a worried look, but then turned to his old friend, Dr. Teki, who smiled and said quite triumphantly;

"Mr. Date, you're fine. Mr. Hashiba you have a rather nasty flu virus, nothing an injection can't cure as well as a couple days rest."

Several things happened all at once.

Once, both Sage and Rowen said "injection?" at the same time.

Second, Sage leapt for Rowen who leapt of the bed and bolted out the door.

Three, the nurses and the people in the waiting room were treated to quite the show as Sage managed to catch Rowen and drag him back.

Four, little children about to get immunizations of their own began to cry as Rowen began to scream.

Five, several loud crashes resounded through the hospital.

And six….a loud scream of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" resounded through the hospital.

TBC

Author's note: it saddens me to say, that next chapter will be the last… Thank you all for bearing with me! I'll update in a couple of days, hopefully!


End file.
